PPGZ&RRBZ in: TRUTH OR DARE!
by blackandviolet141312
Summary: Do ya like watching the heros and villains of New Townswill getting embarressed and tortured by the awesome game truth or dare? than this is your story! Pleas send me some truths or dares!
1. Chapter 1

Me: hi ple it's me Kai-chan and this is my second story of torture !

Kaoru: hey aren't you still writing 'Something more than ordinary'?

Me: yes yes i am!

Miyako: than why are you writing a new story?

Me: Because i taught it might be fun and i have wanted to make a truth or dare fanfic for the longest time!

Momoko: oh okey, but what do you mean by ' second story of torture'?

RRBZ: Yea we'd like to know that to!

Me: exactly what it means! this story is going to be torture for the six of ya! But fun for me and the audience! Oh that reminds me pleas send me some truths and dares !

PPGZ: OR DON'T!

Me: Don't listen to them! pleas do! i beg you! Byebye!

PPGZ&RRBZ: SAVE US!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Yaaaaaay~~ i actually got some dares who knew!? ha!

Kaoru: oh yaaaaay...

me: well the first and only dares i have are from _icebatofvalikinRRBZ8_:

_Dares: I dare Momoko to throw away her sweets in a trash can._  
><em>I dare Miyako to draw on Octi with a little dot from a dry erase marker.<em>  
><em>I dare Kaoru to skate in a building with poeople in it.<em>

me: you heard it Momoko do it!

momoko: B-b-but-!

Me: no but's now do it!

Momoko: uuuuuu...( throws her sweets in the big and smelly trash can) i miss you already my dear sweets ( goes to her emo corner and cries)

Me: aww poor momoko...okey NEXT! Miyako dear would you pleas draw on Octi?

Miyako : Will it come of and i don't want to ruin my Octi !

Me:don't worry so much and even if you don't want to you have to, now do it sweaty or i will! (evil smile)

Miyako: fine...(draws on Octi) oooh my poor Octi don't worry everything will be okey... i promise..

Me: ...okeey...this is really creepy... Kaoru you know what to do !

Kaoru: ( already doing it in a office full of people) hey ple what's up? (asks and does some tricks on her skateboard)

Me: ok Kaoru you can come back now!

Kaoru:( comes back to my studio) okey that was fun you should have seen they'r faces! hahahahaha!

RRBZ: thank you who ever is that is protecting us form this!

me: don't get your hopes up boys you can be the next you know!

RRBZ: ( shacking with fear)

me: pleas ask us for some more truths and dares ! Byebye !

RRBZ&PPGZ : HELP!


	3. Chapter 3

Kaoru: hi soo you guys may be wondering why i'm talking first well it's because Kai is doing a happy dance in her room because she got some more dares and so sent's she likes me best she said i'm going to fill in for her okey? Now the dares are from IcebatofvalikinRRBZ8 again

_Lol awesome. I dare Brick to eat gum and stick on his cap to save it for later. I dare Boomer to jump off a ladder onto a trampoline next to water. I dare Butch to trip people while they walk._

Kaoru: Ok Brick get to it! (smirks)

Brick:No!

Kaoru: DO IT!

Brick: Not going to happen hag! ( hugs his cap to his chest tightly)

Kaoru: DO IT NOW OR I WILL GET MY HAMMER AND BLAST YOU TO OBLIVION!

Brick: fine ( eats some gum and very slowly sticks it to his dearest cap)...i hate you all...

Kaoru: Not my problem...NEXT! Boomer go!

Boomer: But-!

Kaoru: No buts now go you asshole!

Boomer: Y-yes mam! ( jumps off a ladder onto a trampoline next to water and comes back shacking like a lief) I-i-i-it-t-t wa-a-as f-freezi-ing-g !

Miyako : ( goes to Boomer and puts a blanket on him) come on Boomer lets go to the fireplace to warm you up!

Kaoru: Okey Butch-!

Butch: On it! ( goes outside on the streets and trips some random people while they are walking past him) Fun and dun !

Kai: Okey thanks for the dares!

Brick: oh so now you show up!

Kai: Hey i needed to do sum shopping and my homework and i was doing my happy-go-lucky dance sue me!

Momoko: And i was helping her to do the shopping and daaammmnng girl you are one slow shopper!

Kai: hey i only needed a birthday gift for a friend not the full mall! Well anyway pleas send me some more truths and dares! R&R byebye guys!

everyone but Kaoru and Butch: Help us pleas!

Kaoru and Butch: meh we don't gen eny hard dares enyway so it's cool with us!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~This is the best day of my life so far! Aaahhhhhh!

Momoko: Why?

Me: 1 i didn't have to go to any of my classes! 2. me and my friend got second place in a art contest that was between schools!And i got soooo many new dares and i'm sooooo Happy-Go-Lucky! and i got some really cool glitter markers as a price from the contest! Wooooohooooo!~~

Kaoru: You got more? oh great...i have a feeling i'm going to hate this very much...

Me: yea i thinks so too...Well the first truths are from _IcebatofvalikinRRBZ8_

_Is it True that Momoko loves her sweets more then her little sister?_  
><em>Is it True that Miyako still likes Takaaki?<em>  
><em>Is it True that Kaoru has beaten up her older brother Dai in a fight?<em>

Me: Well Momoko do you?

Momoko: Ummmm no comment...

Me: Come on tell me or you will get punished!

Momoko: Punished? O_o

Me: yep!

Momoko: Okey, okey maybe...

Me: Now was that so hard?

Momoko: no comment

Me: fine...Miyako do ya still like Takaaki?

Miyako:...no... i like someone else( blushes like mad)

Me: Who ? who?

Miyako: that was not part of the question!

Me: damn your right... Kaoru hav-?

Kaoru: YES I HAVE! ( smirking like a winner)

Me: well good for you then...okey the next ones are from _CrystalClear101_!

_Hey! I feel like torturing them so here goes ;): _  
><em>I dare momoko to give her sweets to kaoru, but kaoru has to burn them!<em>  
><em>Brick and Miyako have to switch clothes for an entire chapter.<em>  
><em>Boomer has to get chased by kaoru while she tries to hit him with her hammer. (NO kaoru DO NOT hit poor Boomer.)<em>  
><em>And finally, Butch and Kaoru have to go on a date. But Kai-chan, momoko, and miyako get to choose where they are going. (And make it really romantic.)<em>  
><em>Can't wait for the next Chapter. :D<em>

Me: Momoko pleas give your sweets to Kaoru! (whispers to Kaoru ) And you have to burn them !

Momoko: Umm ok?( gives her candy to Kaoru)

Kaoru:(smirk) Hey Momo looki here! ( burns the candy at the fireplace)

Momoko: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!(cries in the emo corner)

Me:hihihi! ok next Brick and Miyako switch clothes!

(okey i'm just going to tell ja what Miyako wears ok? Well she is wearing a blue mini skirt, a skin tight blouse whit sky blue glittered bunnies on the withe blouse,knee high black socks with white ribbons near the ankle and dark blue flats)

Brick: oh hell no!

Miyako: Wait whaaaaaat?

Me: you heard me! now do it!

Brick: Make me!

Me: really? your going baby? really?

Miyako: we don't have a choice do we?

Me: Nup!

Miyako and brick: you suck...( but they leave anyway)

Me:okey till we wait for them lets continue..Kaoru you have to chaise Boomer whit you hammer-.

Kaoru: yes! ( does a fist bump in the air )

Boomer: WHAT!?

Me: Let me finish but Kaoru you can not hit him...

Kaoru: Aawwwww that's no fun~~

Boomer: ( sighs whit relief )

Me: just do it...

Kaoru: (smirks) Oooh Boomer?~~(holds her hammer up high and smirks) run.

Boomer: ( runs for his dear life) WHY MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!~~

Kaoru: Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!(chaises Boomer)

Miyako: Okey were ready... ( comes out wearing Bricks RRB uniform and her hair is down and wears Bricks dear cap)

Me: Wow miya-chan you look so cute in that! But were is Brick?

Brick: i'm not coming out looking like this you old hag!

Me: hey i'm not a old hag you brat i'm 14 for shinikamis sake!

Brick: don't care still a old hag! ( sticks his tongue out )

Me: that's it Leo( my oc ) get his sorry ass out here now!

Leo: yea yea don't get your panties in a twist...( goes to Brick and drags him by the collar out to the stage)

everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAH!

Brick: (blushes) it's not funny assholes!

Me: pfft! Yea hahah it hahahaha is! HAHAHAHHAHAHAH!( fell to the ground and holding her tummy from laughing)

Brick : just get on whit it!

Me:Hahahaha... okey hihi ahem haha...hmmm lets see oh i need Kaoru for this ( calls Kaoru) Hey Kaoru you and Boomer have to come back here i'm going to need you for a dare and ASAP...yes you still can't hit Boomer...no...Kaoru just get Boomer and just come already! Bye!

5 minutes later:

Kaoru: I'm here *pant**pant*

me: were is Boomer?

Kaoru : Huh? ( looks around and spots Boomer running here very slowly) oops...any who whats my dare?

Me: ummm promise your not going to kill me?

Kaoru: Why do i ha-?

Me: just promise!

Kaoru: FINE i promise!

Me: you and Butch have to go on a date...

Kaoru: WHAT!? o_O

Butch: YES! (does a fistbump in the air and does a happy dance)

Me: oh i aint finished me, Miyako and Momoko get to choose the place and we HAVE to make it romantic..

Me, Miyako and Momoko: Kyaaaaaaaaa!~~

Kaoru: .TO THE NO !

Momoko:(whispers to Butch) Okey you are going to do this that is writen on the paper! Have fun!~~

Miyako and me: Have fuun~~

Kaoru: i seriously don't think i will~~

At the date:

Kaoru: so what are we going to do now?

Butch: i don't know wait a moment..

the note:

_okey Butch you can not let Kaoru see this if she did she will rip it to shreds..._

_1. first you have to hold her hand and say how much you care about her..._

Butch: (blushes) ' thats problably Miyako...'

_2. second kiss her cheek when she is not looking! Kyaaa~~_

Butch:'Momoko...do ya want me to die?'

_3. third take her to a movie of her choice!_

Butch: ' Kai-chan thank you for something that wont kill me-!'

_ when you are watching the movie you have to kiss her on the lips!_

_P.S after the movie go watch the sunset!_

_Kai-chan, Momoko and Miyako!_

Butch: ( beet red)

Kaoru: Hey! HEY!

Butch: huh? (still blushing)

Kaoru: ya okey?

Butch: yea fine let's get going! ( takes her hand)

Kaoru: ( blushes) mm!

after the date:

Me:So? how was it? (smirks)

Miyako, Momoko, Brick, Boomer and Leo: ( also smirk)

Butch and Kaoru: Huh?

Brick: We saw the full thing..( smirks more)

Butch and Kaoru:Eeeeeeehhh?! ( blush like mad)

Me: yep! ok let continue! next dares are from _Hinako29_ !

_This is funny ! Here's my dare !_

_Momoko to eat a very large cake that need 1000 people to lift it in 5 minutes if she lose no sweets for a month  
>Miyako to burn all her fashion magazine<br>Kaoru to walk into a random people house and ask him or her where's the bathroom .  
>Brick to dye his hair pink<br>Boomer to kick a policeman butt and take his car .  
>Butch to wear a suit and go to the office and act like he work there till someone ask for the security<em> _  
>That's all !<em>

Me: Okey Momoko you have to eat a large cake that you have to eat under 5 minutes if you lose no sweets for a month!

Momoko: ha! Who do ya think i am my stomack is a bottomless pit!

(1000 men came in lifting a large cake)

Momoko: O_o My god! thats the king of all cakes! and i have to eat it in 5 minutes?!

Me:yep!

Momoko: ( starts eating the cake) nomnomnom!

(time skip)

Me: Aaaand TIME!

Momoko: ugh...i don't feel so good...i ate to much cake...

Me: wow she actually ate it all...woooooow... Miyako your turn!

Miyako: no! Hissssssssss!

Me: come on Miyako be a good girl and burn your fashion magazines? ( makes puppy dog eyes)

Miyako: ( sigh) fine...( burns her magazines) uuuuuuuuuuu...my poor babies...

Me: no seriously she is super creepy at times...

Kaoru: you have no idea...(stutters)

Momoko:( nodding her head)

Me: moving on! Kaoru-.

Kaoru:Yea yea i know what to do.

Whit Kaoru:

goes in to a random hause.

Random person: ummm may i help you?

Kaoru: Yea where is the bathroom ?

Random persone: um over there...( points to the toilet)

Kaoru: yea thanks! ( walks to the toilet)( comes out) Thanks later!

Random person: W-what just happend?

at the studio:

everybody: hahahahahahahaha!

Kaoru: yo-haha-u should hahaha have haha seen her face hahahahaha!

Me:haha okey haha! Brick you have to dye your hair pink! (smirk)

Brick:W-WHAT?

me: you heard me now do it!

Brick: yea yea fine...( goes to the bathroom and dyes his hair pink and comes out)

everybody but Brick: PFFT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Butch: Hey Pinkie! haha

Brick: Shut up!

Me:okey okey Boomer you have to kick a policeman in the butt and take his car!

Boomer: I have always wanted to do that!

Butch: Lucky~~(chews on a hankie )

whit Boomer:

Boomer goes behind the policeman and kicks him hard in the ass and takes his car and he can hear the policeman yelling'' Come back here you brat!'' he just snickers to himself and drives to the studio.

At the studio:

Me: Was it fun?

Boomer: yea!

Me: okey Butch you have to wear a suit and go to the office and act like he work there till someone ask for the security, got it?

Butch: yep!

whit Butch:

Butch goes to a company and wears a suit to blend in.

Butch: Good afternoon ladies! ( fake smiles)

the ladies: Why hello there!

After 4 hours:

Random person: Who are you?

Butch: Nobody you know..( smirks)

Random person : Do you work here?

Butch: what do ya think gramps ?

Random person: Security!

Butch: finaly! ( runs back to the studio in full speed)

At the studio:

Me: damn adults are stupid it took you 4 hours i mean really!

Butch: i know right?

Me: okey this is the last person that send me dares for now and that is_ imsoevil_

_i dare the rrbz to have sex with the ppgz and the ppgz must not fight back or kill them  
>i dare kaoru, bc, to take butch to unranus and drop him ther<br>i dare momoko to smash all her sweets with her foot  
>i dare brick to burn his cap<em>

Me:( snickering)

PPGZ: O_o WHAT!?

RRBZ: YES!

Me: well hihi go pfft go on! hahahahahahahahahahihihihhihihiihahaha!

RRBZ: come on darling!~~~( drag the girls to they'r special rooms)

Me: ( still laughing) this haha may take some time hihihi ( bursts out laughing again)

2 hour later:

the boys come out whit big big BIG grins on they's faces and the girls whit very messy hair and beet red faces.

Me: ya finished?

RRBZ: FOR NOW YES!

PPGZ:...

Me: okey lets continue Kaoru take Butch to Uranus and drop him their..

Kaoru: ( snaps out of her daze and smirks an evil smirk) whit pleasure ( takes Butch by the color and takes him to Uranus and drops him their) hihi..

Me: Momoko smash your sweets whit your foot and Brick burn your hat!

Momoko and Brick: O_o!

Me: NOW!

Momoko: (smashes her sweets whit a broken hart)

Brick: ( burns his hat whit tears flowing down his cheeks)

Me:Awwww how sad~~ Well thanks for the truths and dares! and thank you for reading this chapter and the rest! pleas R&R and send me some more truths and dares pleas BYEBYE!

PPGZ&RRBZ: I HATE YOU YOU DEMON!

ME: awww i love you guys too~~


	5. Chapter 5

Me:...i'm sorr-OW! What was that for Leo!?

Leo: For taking so long to update this!

me: hey i have a good reason for it!

Momoko: And that is?

me: i have my reasons so butt out! first dares are from _CrystalClear101!_

_Haha great story xD. I have some more dares but here goes_

_(Oh, and btw, Brick and Miyako can go back to wearing their own outfits):_  
><em>Boomer, I'm sorry for torturing you so to make it up, you get to go on a date with Miyako.<em>  
><em>Brick and Butch have to go flirt with Princess Morebucks for an hour. (hehehe)<em>  
><em>And all the PPGZ and RRBZ have to tell us all who they like. (And if anyone asks Kai-chan, tell them they have no way out of this.)<em>  
><em>Can't wait!<em>

Me: oh i forgot about that Brick Miyako you can change back now!

Miyako: ugh i don't need them anymore...you can burn them or throw them away...

Brick: That is supposed to be my line!

Me: Oh for gods sake they are just some clothes you babies they aren't some bombs that will explode any minute! Ugh whatever ! Boomer Crystal is sorry for torturing you so you can go on a date with Miyako! have fun!

Boomer: Yessss!( takes Miyako's hand and runs out of the studio with a trail of dust)

Me: Oooooooooooh~~ this is going to be gooood~~ ( makes a kitty cat face with an evil glint in her eyes) Bricky and Butchy you have to flirt with Princess for an hour!~~

Brick&Butch:...You just love to torture us don't you?

Me: yes yes i do! now Leo can you bring the bit-i mean Princess here for me?

Leo: yea yea i'm on it.

Momoko: Ne, Kai-chan?

Me: hm?

Momoko: Who is Leo really?

Me: He's kinda like my ideal boyfriend or something you know the bad boy, calm yet jealous type and taller than me i mean i'm 171 cm...and also he is like a year older than me i'm 15 by the way...

Momoko: oooh i get it~~ and i thought you were 14..

Me: i turned on the 12 of December 15 :)

Kaoru: Aaa happy late birthday i guess...

Leo: hey i broth her...but may i add i seriously hate this chick...( he was really annoyed by her that's for sure)

Me: haha...i'm so so soooo sorry Leo! ( goes to him and gives him a kiss on the cheek)

Leo: ( goes tomato red)

Me: awww how cute~~ well anyway boys get to it!

Brick&Butch: ugh...

Princess: well helllo cuteys want some of this piece of sugar? ( tries to be seductive but fails)

Me: is that what you had to go through ?

Leo: oh you have no idea...

Brick: oh you know it sweetheart..( smirks * but really wants to die*)

Butch: ( takes piece of her curly hair and kisses it ) your hair is so soft and smells so good it turns me on( thoughts: NOT! Definitely not!)

Momoko&Kaoru: Grrr...(fuming )

Me: gihihi looks like someones are jealous...Now that that's over everyone has to tell us who they like but that does not mean me and Leo have to tell and you don't have a choice! So get to it!

Kaoru: W-well i kinda aint sure who i like i'm in the middle of 3 guys at the moment...( light blush)

Me: who? who? who? who are they?( a glint of mischief and some future blackmail)

Kaoru: Mich, Ace and...Butch...( and now the floor seemed really interesting to her)

Me: i knew it! I KNEW IT BABY!( hugs Leo unconsciously)

Miyako: i thought it was obvious Boomer of course!

Momoko: Brick-kun!

Butch: isn't it obvious my lovely Kaoru-chan!~~

Brick: ...Momo...ko...( came out more like a whisper)

Me&Leo: ( smirk)*oh who knew Brick was the shy type?* ( smirk grew bigger)

Boomer: do ya even need to ask?

Me : i guess not ( smiles a kind little smile)

Leo.* so cute...* ( small blush)

Me: okay next ones are from **Sweat Blueberry_ :_**

_I dare Momoko to sing a song in german._  
><em>I dare Boomer to participate in American Next Top model.<em>  
><em>Idare to Miyako to have a fight with butch<em>  
><em>I dare Brick to sing "Magic" of coldplay :3<em>  
><em>I dare Kaoru to sing "Like a virgin" of madona to Butch.<em>  
><em>Love you Brick<em>

Me:Okay Brick Blueberry says she loves you what's your reply?

Brick: ummmmm...Thanks love ya too but i love my Momo more..(blushes)

Momoko: awww Bricky i love you too~~

Me:okay Momoko since it's almost Christmas you going to sing German Christmas song **''**_**Tannenbaum''**_

Momoko: K! ( takes a deep breath)

_**O Tannenbaum, o Tannenbaum,**_  
><em><strong>wie treu sind deine Blätter!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Du grünst nicht nur<strong>_  
><em><strong> zur Sommerzeit,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Nein auch im Winter, wenn es schneit.<strong>_  
><em><strong>O Tannenbaum, o Tannenbaum,<strong>_  
><em><strong>wie treu sind deine Blätter!<strong>_

_**O Tannenbaum, o Tannenbaum!**_  
><em><strong>Du kannst mir sehr gefallen!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Wie oft hat nicht zur Weihnachtszeit<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ein Baum von dir mich hoch erfreut!<strong>_  
><em><strong>O Tannenbaum, o Tannenbaum!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Du kannst mir sehr gefallen!<strong>_

_**O Tannenbaum, o Tannenbaum!**_  
><em><strong>Dein Kleid will mich<strong>_  
><em><strong> was lehren:<strong>_  
><em><strong>Die Hoffnung und Beständigkeit<strong>_  
><em><strong>Gibt Trost und Kraft<strong>_  
><em><strong> zu jeder Zeit.<strong>_  
><em><strong>O Tannenbaum, o Tannenbaum!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Das soll dein Kleid<strong>_  
><em><strong> mich lehren.<strong>_

Everyone but Momoko: wow...

Momoko: what? i like this song as much as Kai-chan so i memorized it for the Christmas party!

Me: how'd ya know it was one of my favorite Christmas songs? O.O

Momoko: Leo told me

Me: Ah Leo...oh Boomer Blueberry dares you to participate in American Next Top model!

Boomer: Are you serious ?

Me: yep!

Boomer: fine...

Me: so while he is doing that let's move on shall we? Miyako and Butch are going to have a fight!

Miyako. what kind of fight?

Me: don't know she didn't say just fight...

Miyako: kk!

* since i don't know how to write a fight scene i'll let your imagenetion go wiled just a hint tho Miyako wins XD*

Miyako: take that Rowedyruff! ( does a victory dance)

Butch : go to hell!

Me&Leo: Hahahahahahahhahahhhahahahaahhahaha!

Me: okay okay let's move on~~Brick you have to sing ''Magic'' by coldplay!

Brick: yea yea( takes a deep breath)

_**Call it magic**_  
><em><strong>Call it true<strong>_  
><em><strong>Call it magic<strong>_  
><em><strong>When I'm with you<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I just got broken<strong>_  
><em><strong>Broken into two<strong>_  
><em><strong>Still I call it magic<strong>_  
><em><strong>When I'm next to you<strong>_

_**And I don't, and I don't and I don't, and I don't**_  
><em><strong>No, I don't,<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's true<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't want anybody else but you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't<strong>_  
><em><strong>No, I don't,<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's true<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't want anybody else but you<strong>_

_**Ooooh ooh ooh**_

_**Call it magic**_  
><em><strong>Cut me into two<strong>_  
><em><strong>And with all your magic<strong>_  
><em><strong>I disappear from view<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I can't get over<strong>_  
><em><strong>Can't get over you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Still I call it magic<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're such a precious jewel<strong>_

_**And I don't, and I don't and I don't, and I don't**_  
><em><strong>No, I don't,<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's true<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't want anybody else but you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't<strong>_  
><em><strong>No, I don't,<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's true<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't want anybody else but you<strong>_

_**Wanna fall**_  
><em><strong>I fall so far<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wanna fall<strong>_  
><em><strong>I fall so hard<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I call it magic<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I call it true<strong>_  
><em><strong>I call it magic<strong>_

_**Ooooh ooh ooh**_  
><em><strong>Ooooh ooh ooh<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ooooh ooh ooh<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ooooh ooh ooh<strong>_

_**And if you were to ask me**_  
><em><strong>After all that we've been through<strong>_  
><em><strong>Still believe in magic<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh yes I do<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh yes I do<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yes I do<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh yes I do<strong>_  
><em><strong>Of course I do<strong>_

Brick: There happy?

Me: very! Now Kaoru you have to sing '' like a virgin '' by Madonna to Butch! ( evil smirk alert)

Kaoru: WHAT!?

Butch: Oh yea baby!

Me: just do it or i'll have Leo drag you outside and you have to be a flirt to everyone!

Kaoru: tch fine fine i'll sing the damned song...( Takes a deep breath)

_**I made it through the wilderness**_  
><em><strong>Somehow I made it through<strong>_  
><em><strong>Didn't know how lost I was<strong>_  
><em><strong>Until I found you<strong>_

_**I was beat incomplete**_  
><em><strong>I'd been had, I was sad and blue<strong>_  
><em><strong>But you made me feel<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah, you made me feel, shiny and new<strong>_

_**Like a virgin**_  
><em><strong>Touched for the very first time<strong>_  
><em><strong>Like a virgin<strong>_  
><em><strong>When your heart beats<strong>_  
><em><strong>Next to mine<strong>_

_**Gonna give you all my love, boy**_  
><em><strong>My fear is fading fast<strong>_  
><em><strong>Been saving it all for you<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause only love can last<strong>_

_**You're so fine and you're mine**_  
><em><strong>Make me strong, yeah, you make me bold<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh, your love thawed out<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah, your love thawed out<strong>_  
><em><strong>What was getting cold<strong>_

_**Like a virgin, hey**_  
><em><strong>Touched for the very first time<strong>_  
><em><strong>Like a virgin<strong>_  
><em><strong>With your heartbeat<strong>_  
><em><strong>Next to mine<strong>_

_**You're so fine and you're mine**_  
><em><strong>I'll be yours 'til the end of time<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause you made me feel<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah, you made me feel<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've nothing to hide<strong>_

_**Like a virgin**_  
><em><strong>Touched for the very first time<strong>_  
><em><strong>Like a virgin<strong>_  
><em><strong>With your heartbeat<strong>_  
><em><strong>Next to mine<strong>_

_**Like a virgin, like a virgin**_  
><em><strong>Feels so good inside<strong>_  
><em><strong>When you hug me<strong>_  
><em><strong>And your heartbeats, and you love me<strong>_

Butch: ( tomato red)

Kaoru: yep never thought he would froze...now i know how to get him out of my hair but it still is not my style.

Me: yea yea we get it! Next ones are from **Hinako29:**

_That was real good ! Good work everyone ! Now more dare from me !_

_Brick dye your hair blue_  
><em>Butch go to the mall and flirt with 3 boys<em>  
><em>Boomer went to the park and kidnap a child and then put him or her at the police station and blame an old man that he did it<em>  
><em>Momoko go steal some candy from little kids<em>  
><em>Miyako to tear Octi apart<em>  
><em>Kaoru to destroy the skatepark<em>

_That's all ! Oh , everyone gets a present from me when they finish the dare ! It can be anything they want ! Have fun !_

Me: Awww why thank you Hinako-chan ! well anywho Brick dye your hair blue!

Brick: WHAT!?...Ugh you know what i don't care anymore...( goes in to the bathroom)

Me: finally someone who works with me in this show! Well till he comes back let's continue Butch go to the mall and flirt with 3 boys...

Butch: you do know that they will turn gay if i do that right?

Me: yea and when your done with them bring them here i always wanted a gay friend or gay best friend! I hear they are really loyal to their friend!

Butch: dream on sister...( goes to the mall)

Me: *huff* fine...meany..

with Butch:

_*walks up to 3 hot guys( Kai-chan's order!) and starts to flirt with them*_

_Butch: well hello what's your name cutey? _

_guy#1: ugh umm Tai..( light blush caused by Butch's hotness)_

_guy#2: Matt ( tries to ignore Butch but fails)_

_guy#3: Sora and i have to go bye!( runs away* has a phobia of gays *)_

_Butch: well Tai, Matt it was sooo nice to meet you both~ Bye see ya later!( slaps their asses)_

Back at the studio:

everyone but Butch was laughing their heads off.

Butch: yea i am seriously never doing that again i mean they really did try to hit my ass to but i ran away as fast as i could...no girl will ever want to go out with me now..( goes to the emo corner)

Me: yes yes you poor poor boy~~ Oh Brick your back now take off the towel so we can laugh-i mean see how you look!

Brick: *mumbles some thing*( takes off the towel)

everybody but Brick and Butch: Hahahahahhahahhahahahahahahahhahaha!

Me: okay...haha...Boomer go to the park and kidnap a child and then put him or her at the police station and blame an old man that he did it!

Boomer: *sigh* ( goes to the park)

At the park:

_Boomer went to the park and kidnapped a child._

_Boomer: come on Lily( the kid's name) let's go for a walk k?_

_Lily: Mn!_

_ they went to the police station and Boomer told that an aold man kidnapped the girl and that he saved her. _

_Lily: bye Boomwer!_

_Boomer: Bye Lily!_

at the studio:

Me: wow that ...that was really easy now huh?

Boomer: yep!

Me: okay next one is for Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru!Momoko go steal some candy from little kids, Miyako to tear Octi apart and Kaoru to destroy the skatepark.

Momoko: i can't do that!...well actually i already did that this morning so does that count?

Me: huh i guess...

Miyako: ( cries as she tears her poor baby Octi apart)

Kaoru: Hinako you are getting me a new skatepark to skate at! ( destroys the skatepark) huh that was actually a lot of fun i wanna do that again!

Me: haha well Hinako-chan says that you can get what ever ya want after you have done the dares and since you have you get whatever ya want!

Momoko: a hill of sweets!

Miyako: Octi to be better and not torn apart!( anime tears )

Kaoru: a new skateboard!

Brick: my hair back to normal!

Boomer: * whispers to my ear* i wanna marry Miyako-chan!

Butch: a new mp3 player!

Me: k done! and now the last ones are from **xXSaphiraXx**

_This was hilarious, DO MORE OF IT :D  
>hmmm as for some dares please continue this amazing torture event :D<em>

_I dare Momoko to try and ride a skateboard and do a complex trick  
>I dare Miyako to wear the weirdest outfit ever (kauro's and RRBZ's choice)<br>I dare Kauro to wear a dress (I am so sorry Kauro, you were my favourite powerpuff,)  
>I dare the RRBZ to - smirks evilly - if they are around kiss the Powerpunk girls (MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA)<br>That is all :D_

Me: well of course i will and why thank you!

Momoko: do i really have to?

Me: mhmm~~

Momoko: fine..(tries to do a complex trick with a skateboard, but well let's just say she'll never tell Kaoru that skateboarding is a piece of cake)...owww..

Miyako: hit me with your best shot!

Kaoru: fine you have to wear a hippo costume..(smirk)

Butch: with a bright red wig!

brick: and a pink ballerina skirt!

Boomer: and blue Lady Gaga platforms!

Kaoru&RRBZ: (smirk) and clown make up!

Miyako: i hate you all...( goes to the bathroom)

Me: Kaoru-?

Kaoru: No! i already wore it in episode 42!

Me: don't care now do it! Leo get me **"THAT"** dress...**  
><strong>

Leo: on it...so sorry Kaoru...

Kaoru: huh?

Leo: (comes back with a dress in hid hands) here.

Kaoru: ( goes in to the dressing room) WHAT THE FUCK!?

Me: gihihihi nice job Leo!

Kaoru:( comes back in a Sexy-Lace-Up-Mini-Dress-in-Metallic-Mystique that reaches her mid tight it pearly covers her chest and you can see her bellybutton p.s. you can see her dress in my profile if you are curious how it looks like)

RRBZ: ( all having a nosebleed)

Me.: Boys boys...BOYS!

RRBZ: ( pass out)

Me: oh...well i guess they will do their dare next chapter sorry **xXSaphiraXx **well bye bye minna-san please send more truths and dares heck you can even dare or ask me questions!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Hello! Merry ( late) Christmas and a Happy ( early) New Year! I have good news and bad new-!

Momoko: Shhhhhhhh! i'm trying to watch anime thank you very much!

Me; what anime ya watchin'?

Momoko: Tokyo Mew Mew! Ugh i hate Masaya! That treehuger! Ichigo is supposed to e with Kisshu not Masa-baka!

Me: ...Momoko i know i hate him to but could we please get on with my show ?

Momoko: B-but-!

Me: No buts!

Momoko: Can i at least watch my anime when i' not doing my truths and dares?( puppy dog eyes)

Me: ugh must... resist the... puppy dog eyes...Ahh! Fine! you can watch your stupid anime...not that i think they are stupid...but...ugh just watch them and shut up!

Momoko: Aye sir!( start's watching some anime)

Me: now can we start?

*silence*

Me: good...oh my...there are two same dares and one is from Butch...( looks to Butch with suspicious eyes) did you send a dare for Kaoru, Butch ?

Butch:...no comment...( looks anywhere else than Kai-chan and Buttercup)

Kaoru: What dare?

Me: The first two dare's are you to show your boobs...

Kaoru: WHAT?!

Me: you know what? i'll be nice and give you a little frosting on you dare you don't have to show your boobs exactly...you just show the bra your wearing right now okay?

Kaoru: Still no who the hell dared me to do this?! i swear when i find out who did this they are so-!

Me: ONE OF THEM WAS BUTCH!

Kaoru: WHAT?! Oh Buuutchh~!( evil gleam in her neon green eyes)

Butch: Fuck!( runs away)

Kaoru: ( runs after him)

Me: okay let's move on shall we-?

Momoko: No way! i can't believe that Shade liked Rein!

Me: huh? is she talking about Fushigi boshi no futago hime? And i know right Shade should be with Fine for sure! They look totally better together!

Momoko: i know! ( watches more of the anime)

Me: * sweatdrop* aha ha...ha well let's continue...next dare's are from _**Rianna:**_

_Okay here's 3 dares:_

_Momoko-go to the mall while wearing a knight amour and say "TO NARDIA" while running around the mall until she bumps into someone_

_Miyako- fly above untill you saw an aeroplane and then you need to saw to one of the passenger "Beware, the drinks were made from toilet water" _

_Kaoru- Spend a Day with Mitch_

Me: Momoko!

Momoko: hm?

Me: you have a dare!

Momoko: yea?

Me:you have to go to the mall while wearing a knight amour and say "TO NARNIA" while running around the mall until she bumps into someone.

Momoko: ammmmm...okay?( goes to the mall) TO NARNIA! ( starts running around and bumps into a cute boy) ouff! i'm so sorry-! Woah!

Cute boy: hm? are you okay miss? ( angel like smile)

Momoko:( blush) yea i'm perfectly fine...well see you later! ( skips away)

Cute boy: weird girl..( smiles and leaves )

at the studio:

Brick: ( fuming with jealousy)

me and Leo: poor poor boy...( they mean the Cute boy)

me: well anyway Miyako go your turn!

Miyako: on it Kai-chan!

At the sky:

See's a aeroplane. Flies to one of the windows and says

Miyako: Beware, the drinks were made from toilet water!

passenger: GYAH! Eww eww eww! * runs to the toilet*

Back at the studio:

me: haha! So worth it!

Leo: How much sugar did ya eat today?

Me: ALOT! Well anyway Kaoru did you do the first dare?

Kaoru: ugh...* lifts up her shirt for everyone to see her black and dark green bra* Happy?

Me: very! Now here is your second dare-!

Kaoru: ugh!

Me: as i was saying you have to spend the day with Mitch!

Kaoru : but he ain't even here!

Me: *poof* now he is! Hey Mitchy!* high five*

Mitch: hey!* high fives back* Hey Kaoru!

Kaoru: Hey your self!

Me: ain't you two just the closest friends!~~ well the next dares are from **_Gamer W:_**

_Can you please include me in the story,pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase? _

_(I'm making myself older) I,m 5'7 (That's how tall they'll say I'll be. Yay!) Don't tell ant of them my age. I'm African-American, which means I have brown skin, My hair is in braid into a low ponytail with 1 braid sticking out in the front. I'm wearing a yellow tank top that says, 'I DON'T CARE', blue jeans, yellow flip-flops and a charm yellow BFF necklace. If you haven't noticed my favorite color is personality is all 3 PPGZ combined I'm sweet when I want to be, Smart (ALL A'S SINCE 1ST GRADE AND NO I'M NOT EXAGGERATING), and tough. If you annoy me or do any perverted or or piss me off I will hurt your ego and land you in a hospital. Just for fun equip me with a katana and if any of them are annoying you just ell me and I'll use my katana and poof, they stop annoying you! :D_

_Dares:_  
><em>Butch has to dress up like a girly-girl and sing horribly and o the most embarrasing thing Kaoru can think of. <em>  
><em>BUT HOLD UP! KAORU HAS TO DO IT WITH HIM! BWAAA HAA!<em>  
><em>Brick gets a new hat but it electricutes him when he puts it on.<em>  
><em>Momoko gets a piece of rare candy but it tastes like dog poop with a hint of cat pee.<em>  
><em>Miyako has to wear the ugliest otfit she can muster and it must be ugly (You can judge how ugly it is)<em>  
><em>Boomer must go in a room with 1,000,000 fangirls withhis shirt off and stay in there for an hour. <em>  
><em>Host you get a chocolate cake topped with fudge frosting.<em>

_Truths:_  
><em>Has Kaoru ever worn a skirt by herself (not pressured or threatened or anything of that sort)or been girly in secret?<em>

Me: why of course!*poof* I'll call you GW okay! Hey btw!

GW: Hey Kai!

Me: go ahead and tell your dares and truths i need a drink! Being a host is hard!* goes to the kitchen*

GW: No prob! Butch dress like a girly-girl and sing horribly and Kaoru has to think up the most embarrassing she can think of!

Kaoru: YESS! Okay hmmmm...scream ''I AM SO WET FROM YESTERDAY'S NIGHT'' in public! ( Kai: i actually needed my BFF's help with this! XD)

Me:* comes back and takes the paper from GW* BUT WAIT! Kaoru has to do that to ! And no backsis!

Kaoru&Butch: UGH! WHY MEEEEE!

Butch dresses up like a girly-girl and sings ''I'm sexy and i know it!'' really horribly and drags Kaoru outside. As they prepare for the humiliation the two take a deep breath and yell on the top of their longs ''I AM SO WET FROM YESTERDAY'S NIGHT'' and run into the studio before they could humiliate them self's more than they already have.

At the studio:

everyone but Kaoru, Butch and for some reason Leo were laughing their heads off.

Me: Hahah...okay...haha..l-let's move o-on hahah! GW! A LITTLE HELP HERE! HAHAHAHAHAAAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAH!

GW: On it! Brick you get a new hat!

Brick: yaay! * but's the hat on and get's electrocuted* OWW!

GW and Kai: Pffft hahahahahhaah!

Me/Kai: Nice dare GW! * high fives*

GW: YAY!* high fives back*

Brick: meanies...*anime cry*

Me and GW: WE HEARD THAT!

Brick: EEP! *hides behind Momoko*

Butch & Kaoru: pussy...

GW: Tell me about it..

Me: Totally and i thought he was the fearless leader...how disappointing..*sigh*

Boomer: How do ya think we feel...?

Me: umm unsafe?

Butch: yea but he sill a good bro sometimes when he ain't babying us!

Me and GW : awwww how sweet!

Butch: yea yea still don't mean i'll be nice to the pussy!

Me: well that didn't last long...moving on Momoko here is a piece of rare candy! *hands her the candy*

Momoko: yaay! Candy! * puts the candy in her mouth but immediately spits it out* ewwwww gross it taste like dog poop!

Me&GW: With a hint of cat pee!

Momoko: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! GET IT OUT OF MY MOUTH! IT TASTE SO GROSSS!

GW: Here have some mouthwash and a toothbrush and toothpaste...

Momoko: *takes them and runs to the bathroom*

GW: Well anyway Miyako you have to wear the ugliest outwith you can muster and it has to be ugly! Kai will be the judge!

Miyako: ugh! Have i not been through this already?!

Me: yes yes you have but GW here dares you to do it sooooo DO IT DAMN IT!

Miyako: YES MADAM!* runs to dressing room*

Me:* huff* seriously soon i'll be needing a stress ball! GW could you please take over i need to cool down...

GW: y-yea sure...Boomer. Fangirl room. Now. Shirtless.

Boomer: How bad could it be?* goes in the fangirl room*

GW: The poor sweet boy he doesn't know the power of the _**FANGIRLS **_... Well anyway Miyako ya ready or what?!

Miyako: I guess...* come out of the dressing room* ( to tell ya the truth i don't know how to describe it so just go to the . P.S: it's the third picture!)

Me: okay i'm oka-OMG! MY EYES MY POOR SKY BLUE EYES! IT HURTS!* runs to her favorite room...the bedroom and hides under the sheets)

GW: I'm guessing in a count from 1-10 it's a 100...by the reaction..

Miyako: i saw that coming...* sits in the beanbag chair*

Kaoru: yea...but damn that's sooo ugly like wow...

Miyako: you telling me...

Me: okay i'm good i'm good as long as i don't look at...at ...at **THAT **i'm good...

Miyako: HEY!

Me: so what's next?

GW: See for yourself...

Me : let's see here...Where's Boomer?

GW: OH NO BOOMER! WE FORGOT BOOMER! BOYS GET HIM OUT OF THERE!

Boys: Were coming Boom!* run to the door*

Leo: *holding the door open*

Brick: *distracting the fangirls( which is very dangerous job)*

Butch:* getting a scared for life Boomer* ya okay bro?

Boomer: s-so many-y-y F-f-f-fang-g-girl-l-ls-s-s!

Me: * goes to Boomer* Boomer? It's alright...everything will be alright there all gone...it's okay...do you want some hot chocolate and a fluffy pillow? Hmm?

Boomer: *nods*

Me: okay...( smiles) * claps hands* Manna!

Manna/ the maid: yes milady?

Me: get Boomer a cup of hot chocolate and a fluffy pillow!

Manna: right away milady.

Me: * whispers to GW* Did ya record it?

GW: *whispers back* why of course! did ya actually think i'd miss that?

Me: not at all!

GW: Oh i have a present for you Kai!

Me: really? WHAT IS IT!

GW: Here ya go a chocolate cake topped with fudge frosting!

Me: Kya! How did ya know that that's my fav cake of all times!?* takes the cake and starts eating it*

GW: I just did!

Me: K! Leo! GW! do ya guys want some cake?

Leo&GW: Sure!

Me: here!* gives them a big slice of cake*

everyone else: what about us?!

Me: did ya forget you don't get no cake if ya don't do the dare and truth willingly! Oh and Kaoru have you ever worn a skirt willingly?

Kaoru: Yea once...i was like 7 then though...

Me: okay! i'm too tired to continue...so i'll put the other truths and dares on the next chapter okay? Bye bye minna-san!

everyone else: Bye bye!

GW: BYE BYE!


End file.
